joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
White Face (Mildly Wanked And Godly)
Summary Im Always Watching Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 3-A to at least 2-C |''' Likely '''Unknown '''With '''Hax Name: 'White Face '''Origin: '''Imscared '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Skeleton '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation (Itself Others And Even Locations), Reality Warping, Immune To Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Immune To Time Manipulation, Sptial Manipulation, (Can Create Infintely Looping Doors), Non-Corporeality, Invisibility, Possibly Omnipresence, Darkness Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Immune To Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can Create Objects Out Of Thin Air), BFR (Can Warp People To Their Rooms), Pocket Reality Manipulation,Breaking the Fourth Wall,Shapeshifting, Immortality (Type 3 and 8. Depends on its heart), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Was completely unaffected by The Player attempting to delete them, and could come back from the game world being deleted alongside their file), Resistance to Existence Erasure (The Player couldn't erase White Face at all at first, even if the entire game world was erased), Size Manipulation (Occasionally appears as a giant version of itself), Time Paradox Immunity (Unaffected by the game world's reset and time changes), Power Nullification (Can prevent an opponent from acting, be it simply moving physically or using powers such as time manipulation, even if such attacks do not require movements), Duplication (Often creates duplicates of itself), Data Manipulation and Resistance to it | Information Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Room Manipulation '''Attack Potency: '''Likely '''Multi-Universe Level '(Can Attack Foes In Different Universes And Can Manipulation The Entire Game World Which Seems To Posess Mutiplie Realitys) Likely '''Universe Level Speed: Unknown 'Likely '''Omnipresent '(Does not have a fixed form And Appears Instend More As Several Events Happening Over The World) 'Speed Of Light+++++++++ '(Can Travel Through The Internet At Great Speeds) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown 'Likely '''Plane Level '(Its nature as pure data makes it almost impossible to kill under normal circumstances) '''Stamina: '''Limitless '''Range: '''Universal Likely Internet Range '''Standard Equipment: '''Gun '''Intelligence: '''Genius (For Creating A Whole Room And Can Manipluate Any Game World) '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Feats: '''Created And Manipulated The Entire Game World Which Contains Multiple Universes Was Able To Beat Powerful Beings Like Yxz And More By Manipulating Anything And Playing With Their Mind '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Data Being: '''White Face exists only as data, bytes. Beings inside the game world normally can't perceive, interact with or attack data. However, White Face doesn't have "regular" data, as its file is empty, and deleting it does not affect it in any way. It also capable of living out even with the whole game world deleted alongside itself. So even to beings capable of interacting with data, White Face practically doesn't exist. * '''Information Manipulation: '''Can interact with the game world's information and coding. With this, it can erase objects from reality, deplete ammo, or prevent actions (like running) from the enemy. * '''Room Creation: '''Can Make Multiple Rooms And Can Trick His Foes By Making New Rooms * '''Troll: '''Can Play With The Players Mind By Lieing To Them Others '''Notable Victories: Betty (Glitchtale) The Player Swap Papyrus Lightning McQueen Yxz (Could not Get Rid Of White Face No Matter How Hard Yxz Tried He Cannot Escape White Face) Bill Cipher (Exaggerated) (A Little Meat Dorito Cannot Stand To White Face Himself) Son Goku (Exaggerated) (HE SEES ALL) Darkrai (Wanked) (Was not able to stand against to his game manipulation) Mewtwo (Wanked) (Was not able to withstand his game manipulation and him playing with his mind) Mega Rayquaza (Wanked) (Even with his strongest attack white face was still standing) Goku (Exaggerated) (Even With The Kamahamaha White Face Was Still Standing) Luigi (Doing Nothing Edition) (Its just luigi doing nothing deal with it) Donald J. Trump (Meme Version) Toonforce (Wanked and Exaggerated) (Its just a cartoon) Shrek (Super Smash Bros) (Its all Orge Now) Byakuya's Jelly (Its just green jello deal with it) Lord Vegeta (Was not able to withstand his game manipulation) Ultimate Perfect Cell (Was not able to destroy him) Robbie Rotten (Exagerated) (Was not Number One) Sportacus (Breadverse Unlimited) (Did Not Stand A Chance) Spongebob (Creature From The Krusty Krab) (Was Not Strong Enough) Shrek (Fairytale Freakdown) Link (Youtube Poop World) (Was Not Strong Enough) MissingNo Giga Bowser Bowser (Hacking Mode) Patrick Not Star Squidward In Repose Squidward (Squidward Breaks A Time Machine) Squidward (Pamtri) Bendy (Exaggerated) Billy Mays Notable Losses: Sans2345 (In the end sans2345 Falcon Punched White Face And That Was The End Of Him) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 11 Category:Wanked Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:4th wall Erasure Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Solos All Category:Skeleton Category:Imscared Category:Monsters Category:White Face Category:Size Manipulation Category:Im scared... Category:Spooky